Mi Ángel Custodio
by VLover29
Summary: Porque el es peligroso y complicado. Adictivo como los sentimientos que provoca en mí. El era Patch Cipriano, un ángel caído pero más que nada era mi ángel custodio. (Pensamientos de Nora sobre Patch) ¡Denme una oportunidad plis!


**D: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Becca Fitzpatrick, la trama es toda mía. _

¡Bienvenidas Lectoras! Gracias por darme la oportunidad, las dejo leer y nos vemos a bajito.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**"Mi Ángel Custodio" **

La granja estaba en completo silencio. Una rama seca golpeteaba contra la ventana con cada soplo de aire. El cielo estaba obscuro tanto que la luna era apenas un destello blanco a lo lejos. Y mi cuarto estaba negro. Negro como las alas de un ángel.

Ángel. Esa pequeña palabra que nunca volvería tener el mismo significado para mí. Hace apenas unos meses atrás, un ángel era una persona de belleza inhumana con enormes alas blancas que venía a la tierra a hacer el bien. Ahora, al pensar en dicha palabra solo se me ocurría una cosa: Negro. Cabello negro, ojos negros, ropa negra, alas negras y… alma negra.

Se me cerró la garganta apenas ese pensamiento me pasó por la mente. El no tenía un alma negra, nunca la había tenido. ¿Alguna vez se han sentido perdidas? Como si todo lo que ha permanecido con ustedes toda su vida, lo que se les hacia tan familiar y conocido, de pronto cambiara completamente, volviéndose raro, desconocido. Y los caminos que tantas veces han recorrido ahora no fueran más que laberintos irreconocibles. Si, así estaba mi vida en estos momentos. Un laberinto. Buscaba una salida y justo cuando creías que esa abertura entre los matorrales era la correcta, te encuentras con un pasillo sin salida y entonces no te queda de otra que regresar y seguir intentando.

Así era él también. Complicado. O más bien, era como un día nublado. Nunca sabías que pasaría, tal vez se mantuviera todo en calma o a lo mejor se podía desatar la tormenta. Inesperado. Todo lo que pasaba con él a mi lado era así, inesperado. Y asombroso. Asombroso porque lo que fuera lo hacía parecer fácil, un obstáculo más, y de cierta manera me transmitía ese sentimiento. Invencible. Así me hacía sentir.

Es increíble como alguien te puede provocar tantas emociones diferentes. Es como un remolino que te ataca desprevenida, se te mete por los pies hasta el estomago, rompiendo cada nervio en su camino. Te aloca el corazón y te sube la temperatura. ¿Mariposas en el estomago? No sé lo que son. Yo solo he sentido revuelos y terremotos. Intenso. Todo en él era tan intenso que me hacía perder la cordura. Me enloquecía. Así de fácil. Y a la vez, así de difícil.

Porque todo se volvió difícil cuando entro en mi vida. Deje de ser una chica promedio con una vida común para volverme en una de las descendiente nefilims más poderosas de la historia. Ya no luchaba contra mi madre o Vee, ahora me enfrentaba a todo un ejército de Angeles Caídos.

Peligroso. Todo en él era peligroso. Mi propia vida estaba en peligro al estar a su lado. Igual la de mi madre y todos mis seres queridos. El era la personificación del peligro. Obscuro y atemorizante. Muy diferente a cualquier ser humano. Por un momento pensé lo diferente que hubiese sido mi vida si él no hubiese aparecido en ella. Si tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente…

La ventana se azotó contra la pared, sobresaltándome, me pare de un salto con las manos empuñadas, lista para contraatacar. Enfrente de mí, separado solamente por mi cama, estaba una figura masculina. Mi corazón se acelero al reconocerlo. Llevaba sus habituales jeans obscuros con la playera negra que dejaba al descubierto su cadena de plata. Aún en completa obscuridad pude ver que llevaba su gorra de beisbol que le cubría la mitad del rostro, dejándome admirar su sonrisa coqueta.

Se acerco a mí con pasos largos hasta que mi rostro quedo a centímetros de su pecho. Inhalé llenándome con su aroma a menta que tanto me gustaba. Alcé mi mano y lleve su gorra hacia atrás. Sus ojos me miraban expectantes y llenos de tanto amor que provoco un terremoto en mi estomago. Me permití perderme en ese mar negro, cargados de promesas y sueños por cumplir. Frágil. Así me sentí.

Susurré su nombre sin darme cuenta y él me respondió con una sonrisa ladina. Llevo sus manos a mi cintura y me abrazó con demasiada ternura como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a romper entre sus brazos.

-Hola, Ángel- susurró mientras besaba mis cabellos.

Sonreí consciente de que ya tenía una respuesta. Aburrida. Así hubiese sido mi vida sin él. Insípida, tal vez. Es más, no podía ser diferente porque él era mi destino. Y lo amaba. Patch Cipriano había llegado a mi vida para hacerla mejor y aún con todas estas guerras entre el cielo y la tierra, los inmortales y sus descendientes, si de algo estaba segura es que todo estaría bien. Yo estaría bien porque Patch no era negro como sus alas, era bueno y estaba conmigo.

- Mi ángel custodio- susurre dejando que me sacara en volandas por la ventana.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable? Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por si hay faltas de ortografía soy pésima en eso y no he encontrado un buen corrector gramatical ¿Alguna sugerencia? **

**Como sabrán soy nueva por aquí díganme V y pues a mi me gusta echarme la platicada con ustedes así que por dato curioso mi otra historia la tengo adaptada en Twilight ya que se me hace más fácil con ese libro pero tengo que admitir que ¡AMO A PATCH! Simplemente lo amo, cinco libros después sigue siendo mi personaje favorito y eso no suele pasar nunca pero el me cautivo así que me anime a escribir este one-shot que se me vino a la mente espero les haya agradado. **

**Así me imagino a Patch chicas, como una remolino de emociones que al final te hacen sentir bien. No se, estoy loca. Sin más las dejo agradeciéndoles una vez más por darme la oportunidad. Dejen sus Reviews porque me encantan y me alegran mis días. **

**Un abrazo, Ángeles. **

**V'- **


End file.
